


Kulanui

by karaluvsketchup



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaluvsketchup/pseuds/karaluvsketchup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is a senior in high school. Danny is a proud papa. Steve knows something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kulanui

**Author's Note:**

> If the show makes it to season 10, this could be the secondary plot of an episode. As it is, it's an idea that turned into a little fic. Anyway, enjoy! :)

It’s not unusual for Danny to come home from a long day of getting shot at and find his seventeen-year-old at the kitchen table with her calculus homework (when it’s not physics or economics or English or Chinese). Today, however, she looks up from her book when she hears the door open, grins from ear to ear, picks up her laptop, which was sitting off to the side of her homework, and jumps up to meet her dad at the door.

“Whatcha got there, monkey?” he asks Grace as she shoves the laptop in his face.

“Just read it, Danno.”

“Congratulations, we are delighted to to offer you admission to Princeton’s class of 2024…” he reads aloud, “You got into Princeton?”

She grins even wider and nods enthusiastically. “I thought it was a long shot, but I got in!”

He takes the laptop out of her hands and puts it down so he can pull her into a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you, babe.”

Danny looks at his watch when they break the hug. “Hey, have you eaten yet?”

“Nope, I was waiting for you.”

“What do you say we go out and celebrate?”

“Sure!”

So they go to one of the few acceptable pizza places in Honolulu, and Danny tells almost every employee that his daughter just got accepted to an Ivy League school.

 

***

When Danny walks into the Five-0 office the next morning, Steve sticks his head out of his office and says, “Hey, Gracie texted me about Princeton last night.”

Danny nods proudly. “I really don’t know how she got that smart.”

“She’s worked hard for it. You raised a great kid, Danno.”

“Yeah, I think she’s all right.”

“So are you following her back to New Jersey or what?”

“What? No. I mean, I can’t, right? People don’t just follow their kids to college like that.” Danny’s thought about it. He really has. But no.

“Well, I don’t know Danny, you’re from there, your family’s there, you only moved out here for Grace in the first place.”

“Yeah, but as much as I hate to admit it, this godforsaken island’s home now, and anyway, who’d keep an eye on you if I left?”

“Aw, I’m touched.” Steve grins.

“Shut up. Anyway, she could still decide to go to UH anyway, right? Or maybe Stan will suddenly go bankrupt and we won’t be able to afford Princeton.” Danny thinks he sees Steve’s eyebrows raise a fraction. “What?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You made a face.”

“I didn’t make a face!”

“I’ve known you for ten years, Steven, I can tell when you’re making a face.”

Before Steve has a chance to shoot back, his phone rings and he answers it. After a few moments he hangs up, and tells Danny, “We’ve got a case.”

 

***

The case ends up keeping them busy all day and well into the night, and Danny doesn’t see Grace again until early the next morning when she comes out and sits across from him at the breakfast table with a bowl of cereal.

“G’morning, dad.”

“Morning, monkey.” He replies, before taking another big swig of coffee. Man, he is getting too old to run on three hours of sleep. “What’s on your mind?” He asks, because she has a look on her face that tends to mean she has something to tell him.

She takes a deep breath. “Okay, there’s something I didn’t tell you before…”

“Oh yeah?”

“I also got into the Navy ROTC program at Princeton.”

He takes a moment to process that, then says, “I’m going to kill your uncle Steve.”

“Don’t be mad at him, Danno, it was my idea.”

“But he knew about it, right? I know he knew about it.”

“Yeah, I talked to him about it. Kind of a lot. And he wrote me a letter of recommendation.”

“I can’t believe he didn’t tell me… I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just knew you wouldn’t want me to join the military, I guess, so I wanted to wait until it was a for-sure thing.”

Well, Grace is kind of right about Danny not wanting his daughter in the Navy, but he takes a deep breath and tries to stay calm. “This is really what you want?”

“Yeah, it is.”

“You’re sure? You’re going to have to be in the actual Navy when you finish college right?”

“Yeah. As an officer for at least five years. I’ve thought about this a lot, Danno.”

“You’re not going to try and become a Navy SEAL on me, are you?”

“What? No, of course not.”

“Okay, uh.” He looks at his watch, then stands up and puts his breakfast dishes in the sink. “Listen, baby, you know I’m proud of you and I’m behind you no matter what you decide to do.” She nods. “I’ve got to get going, but we’re going to have a good long talk before you commit to anything.”

“Okay, Danno.”

“I love you.” He says, kissing Grace on the top of the head.

“Love you too.”

 

 


End file.
